What Happens In The Forest…
by DryingVampires
Summary: Edward's desperation to save Bella from her unborn child quickly puts Jake into an awkward situation he's not totally sure he wants out of.  Jake/Edward  oneshot


Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I am not making any profits from the writing of this fictional story, nor do I make any claims to it or the characters who I'm borrowing.

Author: DV's Kah-chan.

Notes: This was originally a present for Mooki that she suggested I put up…and after a bit of hesitance, I gave in. Bear in mind that I wasn't _totally_ aiming for reality. There is going to be OOCness. But really, if you wanted something totally cannon, why are you reading a Jacob/Edward story?

* * *

What Happens In The Forest…

ooo

Jake stared at Edward, his face twisted into a mask of disbelief. It seemed almost impossible that Edward could be offering him this—was he really that desperate? The crazed frenzy in his dark eyes told Jake everything: yes, yes he was.

The vampire was so frantic to save Bella he was willing to let Jake stud himself out. It was the craziest thing Jake had ever heard in his life and he didn't know how to properly process it. Edward was staring at him, his lips moving impossibly fast as he spat out angry words for what was killing Bella.

Jake tried to concentrate on him, but the image was sinking into his mind. It was like a poison, sinking deep into his veins, rooting itself irrevocably. Bella was there in that strange, alternate reality; it was _his_ name she moaned in the throes of passion. It was his back her nails raked down; his waist her legs circled.

His body tensed automatically, coming to life in response and he frantically tried to fight the idea, knowing the leech was watching his thoughts. He'd stopped talking now. He looked almost eager, as though excited that Jake was considering his offer.

"She'll never go for it," Jake grunted. His body refused to dismiss the images; clinging to them stubbornly. His loose shorts didn't hide the erection straining against them and he felt almost embarrassed to be standing across from the blood sucker sporting a hard on. He just hoped they were far enough out that the rest of his family wasn't listening in on this horrible conversation.

Edward shook his head. "We're far enough away. And well—there's no point not to try, right?"

"No way. I don't trust you." Jake's voice was rough and he cleared his throat. "Not to keep your word. And besides that, she'll never let you kill that monster. She loves it. It's so…Bella."

"Please," Edward begged. His mouth was trembling and the dark look was back in his eyes. He was the burning man again and Jake had to look away, grimacing. "I'll do anything."

"_You_," Jake muttered, "can't do anything. This is your fault in the first place! She's not **strong** enough for you to rape her—and now this—,"

"It wasn't rape." Edward growled, looking offended. But he wasn't angry enough; he blamed himself too much. To him he probably felt like he forced her, though Jake knew very well it was Bella who probably threw herself on him.

Jake's mind detoured for a moment—Bella was seducing him instead of that filthy leech, wearing a flimsy nightgown…He grunted. The thought of being the one to give her children was infectious. He was brought from his thoughts as Edward suddenly clenched his hands into fists, his eyes strengthening with sudden resolve.

Then, to Jake's confusion, he dropped to his knees directly in front of the teen. "Hey! What are you doing?" Jake's voice cracked humiliatingly when the vampire suddenly reached out, grabbing him by the hip, holding him in place with a hand seemingly made of cement. His other hand was tearing apart Jake's last pair of shorts.

Edward didn't look up, his long eyelashes shading his eyes from Jake's view. His brows were drawn into a line of set determination. "I will fix this for you. And prove that I'm willing to do anything if you'll try."

Jake unwillingly glanced down at the erection that was suddenly exposed to the cool air. He swallowed jerkily, feeling a little lightheaded. "Uh—listen, leech, this is NOT what I had in mind…"

He tried to pull away, but Edward's grip tightened and the wolf held still. He was in a venerable position right now; with his junk so close to hands that could easily yank it off and he felt a little at the insane vampire's mercy. If he'd been unsure before, he knew now that Edward had totally lost his marbles.

"Just close your eyes, Jacob," the teen urged his voice velvet. Jake was satisfied to hear a small tremor, proving that Edward, despite being so forward, didn't actually dig Jake's junk. He was definitely on some sort of vampire crack, though.

"I said—oh_ holy shit_," Jake squeaked. Edward's tongue, icy cold, had gently nudged the head of his cock, sending tremors through his whole body. The huge teen fell back against the tree, shuddering. He'd never done anything even relatively sexual with anything, or anyone but his hand, and it was more—way more—than he'd been expecting.

Edward dragged his tongue lightly against the slit, making a face at the taste of the pre-cum sliding out. Jake, too busy digging gouges into the tree, didn't see the speculative look as he tried a little more, adapting to the taste. He'd have to throw it back up, probably, but somehow…it was far better than human food. Nothing compared to blood, but not terrible.

The vampire licked down the length of the teen's penis, somewhere, in the saner part of his mind, he registered shock and almost jealousy at the size of the teen. Jake wasn't just long in height. Edward snorted at the thought and closed his mouth around Jake's length, careful of his very sharp teeth. Jake groaned, long and unbroken, encouraging the vampire on.

The wolf's hands moved without his permission, fingers threading into thick, shining bronze hair. He gripped with brutal strength and forced Edward down harder. The vampire choked in shock, his gag reflex easily accepting the slide of silken flesh deeper. He glared at Jake's quivering stomach and sucked ruthlessly hard in retaliation.

Jake moaned, unable to keep the noise in. Though Edward was trying to be cruel, Jacob's beefed up body easily kept pace, taking the pain as pleasure. His hips bucked violently against Edward's mouth as the vampire began to keep pace, his head bobbing up and down with steadily increasing speed. His tongue mapped out the boy's penis, Edward quickly learning and memorizing where Jake gained most pleasure.

He was almost **too** good and Jake was quickly reaching the end. His vision was dark and blurred, sweat trickled down his spine and his toes curled into the grass. Pleasure shot down his spine in little sparks. He cried out as Edward quickened, urging Jake towards the end. He was shifting around and Jake blinked down at him, wondering what he was doing.

"You—bastard," the teen gasped, tone amused. "You're getting turned on!" His voice was breathless and it was hard to get the words out. Edward growled around his cock and Jake yelped, eyes rolling into the back of his head. It was almost too much…

He held off, trying to focus on the task now at hand. Edward sucked mercilessly, ready to be done with this, humiliated by his own rash actions. Jake pulled the vampire up by the hair and took his momentary time off-balance to nudge his foot between the vampire's legs. He slid it up quickly, moving before Edward could push him off.

His foot nudged something even harder than the rest of Edward's granite body and Jake smirked, but was unprepared for the vampire's reaction. Edward wailed around his cock, hand clenching crushingly hard around Jake's hip as his mouth sank down over Jake's erection and his hips arched up, into the touch of Jake's foot.

Jake came almost violently, unable to bear the vibrations of Edward's cry amid the shock of the knowledge that Edward was getting off on this. Freaking perverted leech…

The vampire sank back, Jacob's hold on his hair loosening. He reached up to wipe away the mess on his face, his free hand slapping away Jake's foot. The wolf stared back at him, eyes traveling down his body to the very obvious tent in Edward's designer jeans.

"Well, well," he said, but there was no venom, or smugness in his voice. He was too mellowed out; in a state of orgasmic bliss he'd never reached before. Soon, of course, it would wear off and the knowledge that Edward Cullen had frantically sucked him off in the forest would set in, but for now he was content to be slumped against a tree.

Edward glared back, the haunted look gone in his eyes. His hair was in a state of disarray and his lips were glossy. Somehow they looked very inviting…

Edward stood up, spitting on the ground near a bush. He didn't meet Jacob's eyes as he spoke. "Will you try now?"

"Yeah." Jake looked at the ruin of his shorts, brow furrowing. It was very surreal what just happened and he didn't know if he'd ever understand the reality of it.

The vampire sighed in relief. "Come on; there's a river we need to wash off in. And wolf," there was a dark edge to his voice, "don't tell anyone what just happened."

"No problem." He snorted. It would be hard, but not impossible, to keep this from the pack. But he really didn't feel like word of this getting out. But really, even if they saw it in his mind, they probably wouldn't believe it.


End file.
